Our little secret
by oldChrissers
Summary: This isn't a Klaine fic, but is a CrissColfer one who mention Klaine in some parts.  Darren and Chris keep their relationship in secret. But things happen and they can't keep it anymore.
1. The next morning

**Warnings: **Severe language and smut in some parts.

**Spoilers: **None.

**A/N**: It's my first fanfic. And this isn't a Fanfic of Klaine, but a CrissColfer one who mention some Klaine.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or people, or anything. Just the story.

Hope you guys like.

* * *

><p>Chris was sleeping in Darren bed when his iphone started to ring. It was Lea, she was worried about why he doesn't come to her party last night.<br>- hello Lea, what do you want for me at this time in the morning?  
>- Well, i just wanna know what the hell you are doing last night to not come at my party!<br>- omg Lea! i'm so sorry!  
>- And what about Darren, did you see he?<br>Chris blushed, he know that if he tell her the truth, Darren will be forever ashamed and unconfortable with the cast, so he lied.  
>- No, why?<br>- well, just like you, he didn't come too.  
>- ok, so ... - Darren woke up and started to kiss Chris neck, making Chris smile and look at him<br>- Chris, do you still there?  
>- Yes i'm, but i have to go now, so i call you later. Bye!<br>- Right, bye!  
>Darren kissed Chris cheek and asked<br>- Who was in the phone?  
>- Lea<br>- What she wanted?  
>- She asked why we don't come to her party<br>- Gosh, we forget! Did you tell her about our night of love and sex? - Darren asked kissing Chris neck and rolling his fingertips on Chris mouth  
>- No! Of course not!<br>- Well, better this way. Because this gonna be our little secret for a while, but when i get ready, we can tell everyone that Christoper Paul fucking Colfer is my boyfriend and we fuck each other every night.

Darren kissed Chris mouth sweet and slow and exploring Chris mout with his tongue. Chris kissed Darren back still surprised about the things Darren said to him.

Darren always turn on so fast by Chris... is like every time he see Chris in a more sexy way he just got it... sometimes he really need to take a cold bath. but it is on the past... now, if he turn on by Chris he just go to Chris, tell about that and Boom! sex, sex and sex.

Well, this happened that morning... right before that kiss Chris just started to think: What i have ever do to deserve a HOT and Sweet guy like that? He is perfect... and is MINE! but those thoughts stopped when he realized that things are gettin hot in the room... Just because Darren was taking of his pajama...

First the shirt, a blue and tight shirt. Then the pants, blue too, but not to tight. and well, he didn't take off the boxers, he left this part to Chris, who was looking at this Strip-Tease with wild eyes. Chris took off his clothes too, and letting like Darren, the boxers... That is the part of making sex who includes the love - taking off with love or wish the other underwears... But Chris and Darren love each other, but wish each other with the same weight, and that means - Darren almost had a erection thinking in take off Chris boxers before they make out. Cause when they make this, Darren really have a erection... Not just Darren, but Chris too.

Well, just gonna back to they making out with all of their clothes on the ground.

And Darren knew that Chris just look at him that way when he want sex, blowjobs, handjobs and full stuff. and Darren want this too, so Darren asked

- Hey Chris, i know that look... and i want the same thing... so are you ready?

- Always for you honey.

- So what first? Preliminars or Blowjobs?

- Just... Fuck! You know that everything you do, i like.

- Right... Where's the lube?

- God... i dunno... Look at the closet, i think is between my underwears.  
>- But, why the hell this is here? - Darren asked Chris, looking for the lube in the closet. - I don't remeber putting it here! do you?<br>- Darren honey, we get people, here. Lea, Amber, Cory... I just cannot leave this in the coffee table like yesterday...

- Oh yes, i forgot... i was thinking to much of you to remember. - Darren said going back to the mattress

- Let's Fuck!

- Wow, wait! Where's the love? - Darren said laughing  
>- No time for love. Just kidding, i just want this so much!<br>- I see...  
>- Are you ok? did i said something to you be like this?<p>

-No, is just... i dunno... well, nevermind, let's do it.

- Right so... Are you sure that you're ok?

- Yeah. Just a bit hungry, did you see that's morning and we, at least i, didn't eat nothing?

- Oh yeah... Let's breakfast?

- Coffee, and some toasts... With jam! - Darren said excited like a little puppy wanting some toys.

So they changed their clothes and Darren make his way to the kitchen followed by Chris, who was looking at Darren sexy ass moving when he walks.

_"Poor Darren, just wanting to eat and i looking to his that way"_ Chris was thinking when Darren was making the toasts and the coffee.


	2. She almost get us!

**A/N: **This is a very smutty chapter, and thanks for all the reviews i recieve in the last one. That was amazing guys.

**Warnings:** Total smut, sex, and mention of Klaine/Brittany and Monchele.

* * *

><p>Since that morning Darren and Chris didn't talked anymore. They are too busy with the Glee things… Shows, interviews… they just didn't had time to talk, kiss, sex or even wink at each other.<p>

Later that night, in Toronto show, at Klaine skit Chris made a really outstanding line for Kurt and Blaine.

- Brittany, are you flirting with my man? – Chris said

- Oops… - Heather said getting out of the stage.

- Blaine, since we are here in Toronto, which is the name of our first adopted child. I think is the right place to propose this… Blaine Warbler… will you … Join Glee club? – Chris said doing the usual movements he was supposed to do.

- I thought you will never ask. – Darren said

And that was the only time they talked to each other till the show finish.

They just finished sing Somebody To Love. That was the final number. So they walked to the backstage and everyone was going to they own backstage rooms. But not Darren. Darren was following Chris. Chris didn't notice that Darren was following him, he was too much tired but wishful, he can't stop thinking on Darren and how good would be if he was sucking his cock or coming intro him.

But Chris needed to take a bath. A bath would be very relaxant in that moment.

Darren followed Chris till he walk in the room. So Darren waited a moment until he hears the shower on. So when he heard the noise he walked in Chris room. Chris was bathing himself and didn't notice Darren till Darren showed up in the box door.

- Darren? What da hell you're doing here? Go back to your room!

- Why? When here the view is so awesome?

- Because people will know that you're not in your room, and they will try to find you, and when they ask me where you are I will not be able to answer and I will screw up the things between us and … and you know!

- Wait sweet prince! Nobody will notice where I am!

- Oh, you must be new…

- Oh Chris you're so funny – Darren said laughing

- Oh you don't know how funny I gonna be when they know our secret…

- Just relax… The paranoid Chris is turning me on did you know? Yeah, and I want to see this paranoid Chris sucking me right now. – Darren said taking his clothes off and entering in the shower to kiss Chris.

They are there. Kissing in the shower, hips pressed against each other and Chris in the wall with Darren holding his arms in the wall like if Chris was in gems. But without gems. Just Darren hands.

They were wet and naked. Totally naked. Darren was pressing hot kisses in Chris mouth, lip-locking and pressing Chris between he and the wall. Chris liked this.

- Darren, I'm so turned on right now. – Chris said looking at Darren eyes when Darren was kissing his neck still holding his arms in the wall.

- I see. Wanna do what we was about to do earlier today?

- So much! I can't think in other thing since we leaved the hotel room…

- Well mister Colfer, let's fuck. – Darren said going down to his knees and started liking Chris cock.

- Oh my God Darren, you're so good at this. Do you been practicing?

- Yes, just to make you say things like that – Darren said before start sucking Chris cock

- I see. You're really good at this.

Darren was taking Chris dick in than out, and sucking harder, than lower making Chris roll his eyes and move his hips back and forth.

Chris was moaning in pleasure, and Darren sucking. So Darren started to suck faster, wider, harder. Chris was having almost an orgasm, but Darren needed to be warned.

- Darren, I'm about – I'm about to come, - Fuck Darren, is close

Darren looked at Chris, winked at him and sucked more and more and more. Chris moaned, rolled his eyes and come in Darren mouth.

Darren was taking slips of Chris come gulp a gulp. With desire.

- God Chris, the noises you just make… They drive me mad. I can't handle so much hotness!

- I see.

- And the taste of your come get more good day by day. How do you make this?

- Dunno, why you like so much to drink my come?

- It's tasteful, here, get some. – Darren said kissing Chris and giving the bit who he didn't have drinked yet in his mouth.

"Yeah… is very good! Better coming of his mouth…" Chris was thinking when Darren slammed his butt.

- Watch u doin?

- Can you dance Single Ladies to me?

- Can we wash ourselves before?

- Oh I forgot! C'mon.

And they washed. Darren loved take bath with Chris, because Chris skin was so soft, and his hair was so perfect! And Chris was letting he wash they.

- Can you just stop playing with my hair?

- I can't it's so fluffy!

- Oh My God… A children movie line. How old are you?

- 25 and proud of still watch Disney and Kids movies.

- Right so.

- And that's why you love me, and still talk to me.

- Yeah Yeah.

So they finished taking bath. It's almost time of going back to hotel. So Darren walked quite to his room and putted new clothes.

More later in the Hotel room…

- You is still own me a Single Ladies exclusive dance.

- You want me to dance how? Half naked, naked, or with my skinny jeans?

- Surprise me. Make me do the OMG .Now. face.

- All right. Put the song on, I will change my clothes. – Chris said walking to the closet and putting a Lea lace sock with little black ribbons and a corselet he had since his 18 years birthday. He gets his whips and his gems. He was thinking "Night gonna be good. Hardcore sex night. That will surprise him…" And with that he leaved the room.

The lights went off, but the song was on. What means Darren was waiting in the fan.

He walked to the middle of the room and said

- Turn the lights on, but close your eyes.

- Okay.

- Faster.

Darren turned on the lights and walked back to the sofa with the eyes closed.

- Uoh Oh Oh, oh oh oh, oh, uoh oh oh oh. – he started to sing making Darren open his eyes and see a bitchy Chris Colfer in front of him. He really was surprised and turned on at the same time.

- OMG. You got me. What about these whips and these gems? Is what I'm thinking?

- I Don't know what you're thinking – Chris teased sitting in Darren lap and moving his hips in the music rhythm.

- Oohh, I get it… Hardcore! Oh Chris, just you…

- Kiss Kiss

- Are you trying to copy Gaga in Paparazzi video?

- How genius you are Darren! Really?

- Sorry…

- Okay, again. Kiss Kiss.

And Chris kissed Darren neck, than Darren jaw-line, than Darren cheeks, and then Darren mouth. He was passing his hands through Darren body too. Just teasing more the poor guy.

Chris pulled Darren shirt on the floor, and kissed him wildly. Darren was about to take Chris corselet out when Chris stopped him and putted his finger in front of Darren mouth signalizing to be quite.

Chris started a very slow strip-tease moving the whips at the floor and making his "Born this way" faces.

When he was naked Darren was too. So they too walked to the room and Chris gemmed Darren in the bed.

Chris started to rub himself in Darren body, and kissing every part of Darren he could.

Darren was having a erection. That was too much hot to Darren handle.

Chris passed oil in his own body and rubbed a little more in Darren before start sucking Darren dick.

Darren was moaning and yelling Chris name at air. That was too good. Chris was such a sex-god to him. Nobody never turned on him so much in his entire life.

Chris was sucking hard, fast. Darren was about to come. But he didn't warned Chris. Chris knew that. So he just stopped sucking and turn back to let Darren cum in his own belly. Chris would lick it later.

- Chris, why you're so hot? God!

- I Know baby, I know. – and Chris started to rub himself again in Darren body, mixing the oil and the come, and licking it, making Darren moan and beg for more.

Chris knew that was good, but not like cock ride. So he stopped rub himself in Darren to get some lube.

When he was back at the mattress he putted some lube in his hands and started to put in Darren asshole. Darren moaned more and loudly at every finger Chris putted there. This didn't even hurt anymore. Actually the moans were of pleasure.

- Deeper!

- Sure?

- Yep.

- Alright then. – And Chris putted his hand deeper in Darren, then in and almost out.

Chris wanted Darren so badly some hours ago and now they are there. Having sex. Wild and Crazy hot sex. Because this is totally how it works. Distance just feed desire.

Chris pulled out his hand and started to put some lube in his own dick, he was about to put it in Darren. But other thing was better first. Teasing. Tease feed desire too.

Chris was there, rubbing his cock to Darren entrance. Darren looked at Chris with puppy eyes, almost saying "please, fuck me now, I can't handle all this tease!" And that was what Chris did. Putted in his cock in Darren. Now the party really started.

Chris was there in and out, in and out, in and out. Faster, harder, making Darren beg for more and mercy loud and breathless. That was hot.

Chris slowed down and stared at Darren, who was staring back at Chris. Chris really love Darren and Darren Chris. They just seemed made for each other there.

Then Chris started to ride faster again, stronger and more harder. Darren had multiples orgasms at this whole fuckery. and Chris was about to come.

- Darren, i'm about to cum. where do you want?

- In - _pleasee, i-in. _- he said trembling of pleasure.

- Ready?

- Forever.

And then Chris stopped for a while. And fucked back more harder, almost comming, when he heard a weird noise. That wasn't Darren, neither him. The noise seemed come out of there. out of the door. He just reconized who was when he heard:

- Chris? are you there? Hey, i knocked in the door, you didn't opened, i just entered here okay? Chris? - Lea said in the hallway, some steps away of the bedroom where he and Darren where.

Chris looked at Darren, Darren at Chris, they didn't knew what to do. If Lea see they, screw everything between them. So Chris said pulling himself out of Darren and running to catch the keys to the gems

- Darren, fast, hide under my bed NOW!

- Okay, but first get me out of here!

- I'm trying to, but isn't working! That fuck don't wanna open!

- Wow calm down!

- Opened, fast, run Darren! Run! - and Darren did. Chris put his boxers and opened the door and saw Lea, with a hopefull face.

- What do you want Lea? Seriously, it's late and i need go back to sleep.

- I wanna know if you still have my lace socks... you know, that with ribbons! Do you still have? i'm sure that i leave this with you...

- Why now? Can't you just wait till tomorrow?

- I wanna make a surprise to Cory, you know... friends with benefits...

- I get it... but now? really?

- Do you still have or not?

- Hold a sec. i will see. - And Chris go back to his room and started to walk side to side in madness. What should he do? He was with that socks earlier! They where dirt and wet. How he would give it to Lea in that way? So he lied again

- No, i'm sorry. Tomorrow i'll take a better look. So bye, goodnight, and go back sleep. - he said pulling Lea out of the room.

When he was back at the dorm, he said

- Wow! She almost got us...

- Yes! what she wanted?

- You know that the socks i was wearing earlier to our Single Ladies thing were of her didn't you?

- They were?

- Yes, she wanted back.

- For what?

- Cory. i guess she gonna have a sex night with him too. at least a strip-tease. i don't really know...

- Wow, i'm so tired. i think tomorrow i wont walk. You really get me.

- Me neither. let's sleep. go back to your room now.

- Wait what?

- You heard.

- But, i was thinking that i would sleep here!

- Okay, but tomorrow you will wake-up more earlier and will go back to your room!

- All right so.

And with that they went back to the mattress to sleep next to each other warmtly and comfort.


End file.
